Give Me Love
by AyumiFujiwara
Summary: A very rich girl went to Korea for a safe place to stay, then suddenly two pop idols has drawn to her presence in their elite school. T.O.P of Big Bang- as himself, Original Character- Hanabusa Yoshika, Seung Ri of Big Bang- as himself. T.O.PxOCxSeung Ri
1. Chapter 1

Give Me Love

Author's Note: Konnichiwa Minna-san! This is a 10 Chapter Fan Fiction that was made early in the morning by my mind. I just got an inspiration from a book that I reading. The pairing for this fan fiction will be TOPxOCxSeung Ri. Well it'll be a Big Bang fiction. Most of the boys will be here. Please give me reviews and some comments. Arigato Gozaimashita.

P.S This is will be in the Original Character's Perspective.

* * *

Today, I will be leaving Japan.

Today, I will leave Japan to be safe.

Being in a family that is so influential means a lot of sacrifices. Sacrifices that are very dear to me that I just need to let go because my life is actually endangered. I don't know if when will be able to come back in this country that is dearest to my heart. But I need to runaway to stay alive.

My mom is already waiting for me in our limousine. I sighed as I put on casual jeans and shirt and a sunglass to protect my eyes and my identity, maybe. I looked around me and I saw that our main villa is surrounded with our bodyguards and my brother who is not going with us to see me in the airport. I waved and kissed him goodbye and promised that I will be back in a short amount of time so there's no need for him to be sad. But I guess, he knows everything that he just nod and gave me his cold yet beautiful stare.

'Please come back immediately.' He just said with concern and gave me something. A book. A book he made by himself. I knew it. He knew it from the start that I am in a dangerous situation if I stay here in Japan. I felt sad. But I didn't him know it. I just smiled to him and walked towards our limousine. I don't where are we going, but I hope that I'll have a good life there and safe for just a matter of time. And I'll be happy to be here in Japan again in the future. I glanced back again in our manor villa, and I made a promise to help my family and myself to be out of danger.

'Huh?! Korea?! Isn't it there is also a connection of our family rival there? In Seoul?' I thundered to my parents. I know about it. Of course, it's our family's rival doings. I sighed and looked around the airport. I think there's really no going back. My father patted me on the shoulder and cleared his throat. 'Yoshika, you are right that the Takashi family have a connection in Seoul, Korea. But they don't know where we will send you anyway. Don't worry, you will live in a manor villa there too, like our home. So please be relaxed. We know, you will miss Japan, and you will miss your school. Don't worry about your school. We arranged you in a good high school in Seoul so that you'll still feel you're in Japan. Okay? Now off you go. You'll be late in your flight. We love you more than anything else in this world. So please, believe us.'

My father's eyes are nearly watery. I wanted to hug him for the last time but then I held back because my mother is already crying, so I just walked away and didn't dare to look back at them again. I will see them again and reunite with them again. Korea it is. Korea, here I come.

Since Korea is just near Japan, it really didn't took me long to stay in the airplane that I boarded. We are already in Seoul and I don't know anybody here. At least I have some idea about their language, but I'll still have some difficulty with it. I shrugged everything about Japan for the moment and as I saw that the place was really crowded with I don't why. I shrugged again and look for the person who supposed to meet me and show our manor villa to me which I will stay. I know I'll be alone in that manor villa, but with many servants I guess. My parents wouldn't want me to do a thing and it's a bother.

I saw a man, a Korean man. I don't know him but he sure made a good effort in writing my name in its original form, Kanji. I felt happy. I slightly run towards the man and bow to him happily but it seemed that he didn't appreciate anything of it and I just gave a shy smile and bow once more. I cleared my throat and started to speak.

'Um, I am Hanabusa Yoshika. Are you the one who will pick me up and get me to our manor villa?' I asked him a little hesitantly because of the way I saw how he looked at me. But I was a little shocked when I said my name; he suddenly smiled like a child. Maybe he didn't know the meaning of the things that I was just saying a while ago. I forgot to use Korean language. What an idiotic act of me. He stared at me as if I did something wrong. He smiled more. Then he started to speak.

'Oh, Miss Yoshika, It's really you. Sorry for my bad manners a while ago.' There, a Korean talking to me, using Japanese. Nice. Maybe it's a person under my parents' influences too. I don't know. I smiled at him, openly now. I took his hand and guided me out of the scourging crowd. I looked at my company. I tried to look back and sighed. Still many people and I don't even know why they are gathered there like ants for a sweet. Most of them are really girls. I sighed again and my company noticed it.

'Miss Hanabusa, what's wrong?' He talked like he's a Japanese person and it made me really happy. I looked at him and nod.

'I was just wondering, why is it there are so many girls in the airport right now? Is there some happening going on?' I asked with curiosity in my voice and try to glance back at the people there. He chuckled and then looked at the people back at us, since he's a tall guy. He looked at me and nod.

'I think the pop idol group; Big Bang had come from their concert in Japan. I don't really know because I sometimes heard it from the girls in my university. They are so into them. But i can say they are really talented. Some of them are still studying. Two of them are from an elite high school.' He said then smiled shyly. I nod and suddenly, at the corner of my eye, I saw five tall guys with cool style and just try to wave at their fans, I didn't get the chance to really see all of it, because my company shoved me beside him because of the riot that the girls have started. I hope that my stay here will be fruitful as I imagined long before I finally got here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All Alone

* * *

A/N: Second Chapter. Well it's unlikely usual to finish two chapters in one day. I can actually finish the 10 chapters for a day but anyway, a writer has to take some rest too. I am still reading many books and with that I can really get inspirations. So yeah. In this chapter, you'll be able to know the appearance of the main character, Yoshika Hanabusa/ Hanabusa Yoshika. And this will start the long journey of Yoshika, in her new school. Then she will see them again. Guess who.

* * *

After an hour of riding in a black Mercedes Benz, feeling is a little bit different from the first time that I have stepped in this country. I already feel like I belong here. Although, that's what I only feel because I haven't really get to walk the streets of this strange yet beautiful country. Anyway, we arrived at my home for my stay here in Korea. Of course, the home is still ours. As my father promised, it's really like ours in Japan. I felt a little bit of sadness because whenever i get home, my big brother would happily welcome me home and play with me or just have fun. I sighed and I took the things that I can carry myself. I looked at my company, I still hadn't known his name. But I will definitely remember his angelic face. He looked at me with that childish smile on his face again.

'What's wrong Miss Yoshika?' He asked me then I didn't realize that he had taken my bag away from me. I can't help but to pout. I cleared my throat and started to speak again.

'Well, as you can see, I haven't known your name. At least tell me your name before you leave.' I said to him as if I am begging. He just flashed a good smile and scratched his nape. He patted my head and grin.

'Of course, Miss Yoshika. My name is KiBum. Kim KiBum. I know it'll be hard for you to pronounce it but I guess you already know some Korean words so far. And oh, I will give you my number so that whatever you want to do, I'll be happy to be at your service. But I am afraid that I really have to leave you for the day, I still have class in my university and I am afraid that if I don't go now, I'll be late. So I guess, Little miss, I will just see you when you contact me again.' He gave me another sweet smile and I am surprised that I just nod. What a very cold person towards a warm person.

'Thank you for today, KiBum. I'll definitely give you my schedule for school as soon as I laid my hands on it. But I will not interfere in everything you do. So please, take your leave now.' I said in a bluntly way and turned around and walked. My servants are bowing sincerely to me and I smiled at them shyly. I let them take my stuff and run to my room. Of course, any room will do because it's all mine after all. I looked for the biggest room and decided to look for a mirror. It's been a while that I haven't seen my own reflection in the mirror. I saw a whole body mirror and danced in front of it. I was wearing my casual garments. Jeans and shirt. My long black wavy hair is just staying where it is. I was still wearing my big glasses. I decided to took it off my face and saw that my beautiful eyes, big yet small at the ends, typical Japanese eyes are reddish and needs some sleep.

I looked at my body. I am really petite for my age. Japanese hormones. Yet my white skin, not really milky but smooth and soft is still healthy in any way. Some people say I look like Toda Erika. I don't agree at all. I think I look like more of Amuro Namie or Horikita Maki. But whatever. I am happy that I am beautiful in my own way. No, I am cute. That's the better term. Cute is more applicable to me than beautiful. I like the idea. I smiled once more at the mirror and suddenly a small knock was heard from my door and I immediately opened the door to see a young maid holding an envelope. I looked at it and she gave it to me willingly. I smiled at her. She just bowed.

'Little Miss, if you have something you want me to do, please tell me immediately. You just contact me in the intercom. I'll just be downstairs.' She said to me lightly and left the door and I look at her and then she went downstairs. I closed my door quietly and as soon as I reached my queen-sized bed, I opened the envelope, just to see papers. Ah, for my new school while I am here in Korea. And as my father promised, it is really an elite school. Just like my school back in Japan. I looked t the papers and I think I need to go to this place right now, if I am planning on going to this school tomorrow. I sighed and I changed in to a mini skirt, a tank top and a hoodie and a cap. I put on my big glasses again and just let my long black wavy hair fall on my back. I run downstairs and called for the driver again.

'Young Miss, where are we going?' The driver asked calmly as he fixes his garments. We are not actually in a limousine because it's really rare here. Although I really want to ride at our limousine but It'll just get the attention of people around Seoul.

'Oh, we will go to Daewon Prep School. Do you know that?' I said calmly too. Like a child asking to a parent. The driver nod enthusiastically. I smiled at him and just waited there inside the car for us to be safely arrived in our destination. Right now, I am not thinking about my family and our family's rival. I am very nervous about this school. I don't know if people will accept a Japanese person like me. Or do they even speak Japanese? I hope they are. I waited, and looked at the people around Seoul. I never thought that I'll finish high school here. I thought I'll be happily graduating with my friends back in Japan. I sighed and I didn't realize that we already arrived in the school after a 30 minute drive.

DAEWON PREP HIGH SCHOOL

That's what I saw in their beautifully carved gate. The ambiance is really good and I didn't know that there will be a lot of students here now. I didn't want to look at them but they make me look at them because they are staring at me in awe. As if I was a star that came out from a television show or a super model. I felt a little nervous and yet from a far, from a hall 3 steps after where I am standing, I hear girls screaming and calling guys names as if they were Gods. I was tempted to peek and I saw them again. But this time it's only the two members of what KiBum told me when he picked me up from the airport. I didn't know that they are still in high school and from an elite school. And then they saw me and I definitely hurried towards the student affairs office, wherever it is. So this is how this school runs. Funny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Start

* * *

A/N: Yoshi! Third Chapter immediately. Are you still having fun? I am still having fun. I hope that my fan fic is getting in to your senses. I like this fan fic in my mind. And this will be the first time that I will be writing fan fic with chapters. Anyway, so this is the start of everything. Oh, well. You know. Start of school and start of the main story. Aren't all of you glad? Anyway, we will see the true attitude of these boys. Choi Seung Hyun (T.O.P) and Lee Seung Hyun (Seung Ri).

* * *

I am still in this school. People are looking at me as if I am something, which is not. Although, you can say I am something because I am influential. Anyway, why am I bothered by those two that I am hiding from them? Argh. Not good. I think, I really need to be on my way to the Students Affairs office, if there is any. Of course, there would be. It's an elite school after all. I wanted to call KiBum but I am afraid that I might be a disturbance. I sighed and as I heard the screams and giggles of girls fade away and totally gone. I made my way towards the office I need to go to. I saw a girl that might help me with this errand that I will do. I approach her slowly as to not frighten her or anything. I think I need to speak Korean.

Even my Korean is poor; I think I need to ask. 'Excuse me, Miss. I am looking for the Students Affairs Office? I am going to transfer here so I really need to get there now, to start tomorrow.' I said calmly yet hesitantly. She looked at me perplexed but I felt relieved when she smiled and nod.

Her smile is very beautiful. Simple yet charming. I like it. I envy her. I sighed and looked at her again. 'Please follow me, Miss.' she said to me. She looked at me as if there's something wrong but she just looked away immediately when I looked at her. I smiled and she just nod.

After seems like a century of walking through the halls, the big halls of this school. We found our destination. The office is a glassy part of the institution. And very electronic. Wow. Just like Japan. But it's better. She turned to me and smiled.

'It seems that you are a foreigner, your accent is a bit off. Are you happen to be Japanese?' She asked me casually. She found out. I was so sad that my accent was a bit off. I sighed and nod with a smile. She smiled back and look around us. 'It seems that you're going to get your hands full.' She pointed to the windows and by the next building, many boys have come to see who is the new girl, unfortunately me. She giggled and wave. 'See you around.' She said then left me on the door of the office that I need to go to.

I walked it and people inside the office looked at me. It seems that they are really shocked. Anyway, I bowed and hide my face and looked for the Director's office. I found a woman on a table on the door of the Director's office. I stopped and inquired to her. I looked at her, but I think my look made her tick off. I sighed. Is my outfit a bit indecent? She cleared her throat and started to speak. Of course in Korean.

'What is your query, Miss? Do you have an appointment with the Director?' she asked me with cold eyes. I trembled a little because I don't know what she thinks about me. But then I calmed myself down and nod.

'I am actually going to transfer here. I am going to start tomorrow so I decided to talk to the Director personally since I have all the papers I need to start tomorrow. My name is Hanabusa Yoshika. I think my father, Hanabusa Takeshi already made a contact with the Director.' I said then bowed my head. Her eyes widened and immediately call the office of the Director. I just heard her agree and in a minute she put the phone down and turned to me again. She smiled and put out a hand signalling that I can go in. I bowed once more and made my way inside the office. I was really nervous and a little clueless.

The Director immediately turned to face me and I was a little shocked that I find this person familiar. I can't remember who, but clearly, he's a Korean. Features are same like KiBum, yet a little older looking. He smiled at me. I tried to smile but no smile came out. He nod and chuckled.

'Oh, Young Miss Hanabusa. I hope your parents and brother are in good health. I see you are in a very good health and with a very beautiful face too.' He grinned and continued. 'Well, in your expression, you evaluated me as a person you are familiar with. I think you know, KiBum. I am his father, Kim Heechul.' He smiled beautifully like his son. I blushed. I suddenly put out the envelopes that contain the papers I need to start immediately tomorrow. He took it and sat on his chair and nodded as if something is right.

'Okay, you can officially start tomorrow. You will be put in section A.' He said flatly but at the end he smiled again. I grinned and for my joy I bowed and run out of the office and made my way out of the school. But before that, I visited the Records section of the school for my schedules, so that I'll be able to give it to KiBum. I smiled and put it all in my phone and after that, I saw someone walking towards the direction where I am. A tall, very handsome guy. I am sure he is one of those pop idol that I saw at the airport. I looked at him blankly and he looked at me but then, look away immediately as if I am nothing.

I made my way home in our black Mercedes Benz and I was happy to see KiBum standing at our main door. He held 5 uniforms. That would be the one I need to use for tomorrow's school. I run towards him and took the uniform from him. He smiled and bowed. 'I'll be going now, Young Miss.' He said then he waved at me and I waved at him too. I had a good night's sleep tonight.

My alarm clock didn't fail to wake me up at 6:00 in the morning. Since my class will start at 8:00 I immediately go to my bathroom and do the necessary things to my body. It took me 30 minutes all in all. I headed to my dinning table which is so big but I'll just be the one using it. I tried to invite the servants to eat with me and they all rejected me, it made me sad. I finished my breakfast happily. I immediately went to my car and we headed to my school.

'Everyone, please welcome our new student and classmate, Hanabusa Yoshika.' The teacher said and as she said that, I walked in. I flashed my best smile and suddenly, people started murmuring. Did I do something wrong? I wonder but my teacher suddenly pat me out of my thoughts and suddenly I bowed to them and introduce myself. I saw them. The two guys that the girls are screaming for. The two guys from the pop idol group that KiBum is telling me. I didn't realize that the teacher put me in between those two and I just stayed quiet until it's all finished. This is rather an awkward start.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Competition

* * *

A/N: Whew, Chapter 4. Gosh, I think It's really the start. I hope you are loving my works. Please do. If you do, I'll do more and more.  In this Chapter, Yoshika is put in between the most influential guys in school. The girls got jealous all of the sudden. The boys have their eyes only to our Yoshika. But she didn't know that there are countless girls holding her in the neck. But there is one girl that hated her the most.

* * *

Well, I never thought that I'll be put in between these guys that I barely know. Of course, all of the people here, I barely know them. But it seems that it's really wrong for the teacher to put me here. I can feel the girls are annoyed or angry by what had happened. I will promise to them that I won't ever lay an eye or a hand on these two unbelievably gorgeous guys. I thought I am all safe here. I sighed and concentrated on the lessons that are there in our curriculum. I definitely didn't make any good impressions, but whenever the teacher asks me to do something; I would definitely answer it correctly. It's not my fault that is how my former school was.

It's break time and as expected, nobody was brave enough to sit with me. Of course, I'm a newbie after all and worst of all, I am a foreigner. I am actually sad about it. I suddenly had the feeling of missing Japan and my friends. Thank God I don't have a boyfriend before I left for Korea. If only I can call them. I can, can't I? I sighed and I realize that I am hopeless. The great daughter of the Great Hanabusa clan has been seen as a loser. It's a disappointment. Thank god, suddenly, a guy with a black suit. Seems like my body guards are here to save me. But he is only one. And I saw a packed lunch. I felt happy. Then people started to look my way again. My guard gracefully walked towards my table.

It's not just merely one of my guards, it's KiBum. People started to be in awe. Especially girls. They were screaming again. I didn't know that KiBum would have this impact towards girls. It didn't imply to me that he's all so gorgeous. Oh well. 'Why are you here?' I asked him and obviously to give me a packed lunch. Gosh, i'm an idiot.

He smiled and put out the packed lunch. 'Well, Master Hanabusa contacted me a while ago. He knew that you will not be accustomed to the foods here in Korea, so he made sure that I look for a very good Japanese chef. Here, enjoy your packed lunch, Young Miss.' He said swiftly. He grinned when he saw that there were guys who surrounded our place suddenly. I didn't really pay any attention to them but the girls suddenly got mad and left the cafeteria, some of the girls though. Just some. I sighed. It's all my fault. KiBum saw that I am blaming myself. He sighed and nod.

'Young Miss, I am sorry. I think I'll take my leave. Please enjoy your lunch.' He said then patted my head as if I'm his little sister. Oh, how I miss my big brother. Suddenly, I saw the familiar girl who helped me in getting my way here in this school. Without her, I might not be able to get an education or even start going here today. I stood up and hesitated when I saw that she just left the cafeteria. KiBum left already and I am all alone in the table that I have chosen. I can feel many eyes that are looking towards my direction. I don't know what to do anymore. I just go with the flow and I ate my lunch which is really delicious.

I looked around and I didn't expected what I saw. I saw the guy that I saw when I was looking for my schedule. The same tall and handsome guy with cold eyes. I didn't know why he is looking at me. And I don't bother to know. Suddenly, I felt a presence at my back. I hesitated to look first but then out of my curiosity I looked. It's a guy. Not one of the boys that I am in between. More calmer and I think approachable. I smiled at him and for my surprise he smiled back. He grinned. 'Can I take a seat beside you?' He said in Korean. I was a little away from my mind. I didn't understand what he said. So I can't help but to ask him in Japanese. I think, when I spoke, he had the clue that I was Japanese and he actually repeated his query in perfect Japanese. I nodded happily and saw that the group guys opposite ours are smiling sinisterly. I didn't mind them and continue my food.

'By the way, I am in the same class as you are. My name is Kim JunSu. And you are Hanabusa Yoshika, right?' He is now speaking in perfect Japanese and I am happy that there are some Koreans that know our language. It made me blush. I nod shyly. He smiled and looked at the four boys opposite our table again. I look at my back and that same guy is still looking at me. I blushed and turned my attention to JunSu again. He is gracefully eating his food. I sighed and looked at his food. I wanted to taste Korean food so I asked him.

'Ah, JunSu-san, can I have some of your food? I mean, I haven't tasted any Korean food. So I would really like to have some. If you want, you can have some of my lunch. It was made by a famous Japanese chef here that my father contacted just to give me this lunch.' I said in my small voice and he grinned again. I looked at him and put some of his food to my box with his chopsticks and I blushed to it.

'I hope you will like that. It is called Kim Chi. It's really nice. If you like spicy food, you would really like it.' He said then suddenly, a hand stopped me when I was about to put it in my mouth. I looked up and saw that it was that guy. I trembled and I let my chopsticks fall on the floor. I was petrified and I can't speak as if there's some unknown force that hinders me in doing so. JunSu hold his hand away from me, but there was another hand that stopped JunSu from doing it. My other seatmate. His band mate. I felt a little shiver down my spine when the four of the boys sitting opposite to JunSu and I stood up too.

'Oi, TOP, why are you stopping JunSu from feeding that New Girl?' A guy from the group of four said in a very irritated way. The others agree and I was really speechless. Why is this happening to me? I sighed and then I felt that my hand was let go.

'Of course, you might do something to her. I can see it in your eyes. Fuckers.' TOP said straight forwardly. The guys were about to go to my seatmates, but then a girl stopped them. I can't see her face because she is facing the other way. I wanted to see her but I failed. Suddenly she spoke in a dark tone.

'Can you guys stop raging over your libidos? Just because she's new you can do whatever you want to her? Honestly, you don't know her. She came from a very powerful family that can make our lives miserable. So if you are planning something, stop it now. It's useless.' She said without fear to the guys around me and when she turned around. I saw her. She's the girl that helped me. She helped me one more time. I am so happy. I wanted to know her name when suddenly someone called her to the name that I didn't want to hear.

'Takano! Stop being so heroic. You just show that because you are planning something for her alone. Why don't you just let us have some of your fun too?' Another guy asked and I was really shocked terrified and I can't breathe normally. She's a daughter of my family's rival. I am in grave danger. I was in daze, when suddenly, two sets of hands lifted me off my chair. I can't struggle, I just stared with shock the girl in front of me who gave me a sinister smile. I didn't dare to look at the owners of the two hands. But I feel safe with those hands. I think I passed out that I didn't remember what happened next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

New Friends

--

A/N: Whew! At last, I'm going to give you Chapter 5. And as a request from my American friend over MSN,I will include her here. But of course you would like to know what happened to Yoshika after that. Well TOP and Yoshika will be friends. Seung Ri will be left behind. But Takano Minami will still ruin her life, slowly. But she'll be saved at last. Her new American friend. Alison Woods.

--

As I am unconscious, maybe, I felt my small body being carried by a strong young man that is too blurred to see. What is happening to me anyway? Is this an after effect of a shock for me? What a lame sickness. But suddenly, I can feel my eyes clearing up and my head a little normal and as I looked around, it was dark. A dark small room I don't know where. Am I dead? Don't be silly, no one can actually die because of shock if you have a very strong heart. And for my case, I do have a strong heart; so I can't easily that I die because of a silly shock. Well it's not silly. It's serious. I sighed and look around. I saw a boy sitting maybe 3 feet away from me. There's a little light coming from a small window at the very top part of the room. I looked at the boy who's with me and just stare at him.

'Are you okay?' He finally asked and I started to have the realization that he is the boy who stopped me from eating that Kimchi. So I am with the popular TOP. I sighed again and I don't know if he sees it but I just nod and started to wonder where we are. But I find his voice soothing even though it's very manly and a little deep. It made me happy. I didn't notice that I smiled for my self. I pulled my legs to my chest and hug them. I just kept quiet and looked around then suddenly the hidden door somewhere opened and I tried to hide but I was relieved that it was TOP's friend, Seung Ri. He looked at me as if I am a pain in the neck but have a hint of pity for me too. I looked away from him and sighed again.

'They are still looking for her. Why did you involve yourself and me in the first place, TOP?' Seung Ri said with an obvious irritation in his tone. I got sad about it. I'm disturbing their peaceful life here. I know they're not that peaceful because they are actually famous but I still drag them with me. Wait, I should not blame myself. It's not my fault they are here. It's their own problem associating themselves to me especially TOP. I still didn't look at the two of them but I can feel stares and I can't help but look. But I am wrong. They are not even paying any attention to me.

I coughed and they immediately turned to my direction. I was a little perplexed but then I stood up and remove the dust from my clothes. I nod and sighed. Okay, I'm really going to talk. I can't let it be this way always. I'm not a damsel in distress that always needs a prince that will save me from my problems. I looked at them and I bowed. And I spoke.

'It's okay for you to leave me already. I didn't force any of you to even save me or whatever. Gosh, why do I bother explaining myself to you two anyway?' I continued though. 'Well you don't really have to involve yourself in the feud between my family and Minami's family. Takano and Hanabusa families had been like that a long time ago. I don't have the clear idea why, but it's clear that it's because of power. Hanabusa clan is the strongest and most powerful family that holds Japan. Everything from the economy to the administration. But we are not the emperor. We are just the richest family in Japan.'

'And so, Takano who ranked second to us is very jealous of the respect and the power that our family have. I flew here because my parents want me to be saved. I didn't have such a peaceful day in Japan, although I can still be a teenager. But with my guards; so it's really awkward. Takano Minami is the only girl among the 4 children of Takano Gin and Takano Haruka. So one time, the three of the children of Takano went to my school. I didn't know why but since I knew them I went with them and I told to my body guards that it's okay to just follow us. Of course, I told that in secret. And we went to a place I am not familiar with. Just the four of us, I didn't know it was coming like that, because they told me they just want to have sometime and also they will make me meet their younger sister. I was happy because I know that this act will mean peace between our families. But I was completely wrong. They cornered me and started harassing me. I thank God that I made my guards follow us in secret and they were not successful in raping me. It was really hard. I was really vulnerable. But I really try to be strong. I was sent here to be safe but then I didn't know that I will just let myself be in danger. All alone.' I sighed and I didn't know that tears are already falling from my small eyes. I was a little surprised and I wiped them and I looked at my hands. It was wet. I really cried. I'm not hallucinating after all. I looked at them and I saw pity in their eyes.

I felt a little anger for myself. What the heck am I doing? I'm showing that I am the most fragile thing in the world? Am I saying these words because I cannot live without these people who just saved me a while ago? Hell no! It's just the start of my story and my explanation. It's not yet even complete, my statement that is. I suddenly felt my lips smiled. I'm getting a little crazy aren't I? I looked at them again still looking at me and I started to speak again but suddenly, the door opened again and I saw a very tall, slender girl with brown eyes and a brown long hair. She doesn't look like Korean at any angle. She looks like more of a westerner. But I saw and felt a softness in her presence. She made me feel at ease and suddenly the two boys who are with me motioned towards the door and made themselves visible. I am pretty sure that they are friends after all.

'TOP! Seung Ri, I've been looking for you two, where have you been?' she asked them in a perfect Korean. I felt a little jealous to her. She's really something. Then I suddenly felt her eyes on me. I just stared at her and she smiled at me. She looked at the two boys.

'Awww, I didn't know you two were having a party with a very pretty girl. That's a little disappointing that you don't have manners in introducing me to your new "friend".' She said then motioned towards me and suddenly took my hand and shook it. 'What a beautiful face you have? You're not Korean I suppose. You're Japanese, am I correct?' She said then before I can even answer TOP answered for me.

'Yes Alison obviously, I know you'll be happy about this because you are very fond of the Japanese stuff. We have to save her from some guys in our class and also the other Japanese.' He said flatly and she ignores him. I can see there's really happiness in her eyes. I felt happy too. She asked me if I want to be friends with her and I said yes immediately without even thinking and the first thing I know she's so happy that she gave my small body a tight squeeze. And I gained a new friend. The four of us stayed in the dark room until we know that the others who have been hunting us were gone in our way. We went back to our classes and decided to meet up after class. I was happy but still a little worried about Takano Minami.


End file.
